Capitol timeline
Welcome to the Capitol data base you have selected Timeline. 21 b.c.- the cats begain to prosper into an empire 25 b.c.- the wolf civil war broke out over the code of honor 30 b.c.- the bears still fought and killed over anger 35 b.c.- the wolf civil war ended 40 b.c.- the cats started to create art and music 45 b.c.- the bears started a kingdom fast forward 500-a.d. the wolf empire started space travel 600-a.d. the cats embarked started to colonize space 700-a.d. bears started a monarcy and embarked into space fast forward 1945- the cats start the furry capitol 1953- the wolf empire finds the cats and the council was created 1969- the bears meet the wolfs on a colony and the bears joined the council 1991- the construaction of the city is under way 2001- a transmisstion from earth is recived 2005- a fleet of 300 ships embark for earth 2012- at 7:00 a.m. in the morning their is a capitol ship over every major city on earth 2012- the capitol ships hacked into the broadcast and started to broad cast their tv stations so that they can inform the people of earth what they look like and how they live this lasted for a whole week. 2012- the capitol ships finally make contact with the UN and meet at the UN building where the ambassador for the capitol showed a hand of peace and promised that the capitol will share their advance tech and medicine with the people of earth. 2015-the capitol begins to find cures for all known cancers and other injorys 2020-the first furry co human colony on the moon 2025- the second co human , furry colony is set up on mars 2030- a third world war begins with germany and america 2035-the war ends when capitol forces were sent in, ending WW3 2040-Japain attacks docked capitol ships in pearl harbbor 2043- the war ends when capitol mech units land in japain 2050-second Korean war begins 2051-north korea becomes apart of south korea thanks to capitol mech units making korea whole again 2060-second veitnam war starts and america goes back 2065-hybrid furrys are wanting rights 2069-the hybrid riots begin 2075-word of the hybrid riots reachs the council and they send in roach to calm the situation 2079-roach is elected president and assimulates the United States into the capitol 2085-the second veitnam war ends with a high KIA list on both sides 2090-the capitol goes to war in iraq 2095-iraq becomes apart of the capitol 2105-china invades alaska 2110-capitol forces are sent in to liberate ancurage 2115-the war in alaska still countinues 2120-the capitols goes to war against the vampire empire 2125-war in alaska is won but with a high KIA list 2126-roach is sent behind enemy lines to leak intel back to command 2127-jill is born 2132-jill sees roach kill her mother and the war between the capitol and the empire is over 2140-the second cold war starts 2145-roach test the soul transfer unit and it works and jill begins her rise to power 2150-the capitol is attacked by jill and she begins the second vampire war 2151-jill gives her speech to her army and shows roach hanging by his arms with stab wounds on his body 2154-the first wave of capitol troops land on the beach head of the vampire empire 2159-the second vampire war ends and jill is sent to prison 2160-the second cold war progress and the capitol is staying out of the war 2165-the UN is disbanded 2170-earth's nuclear stock pile grows to 300,000 2177-all nukes are launched and all of the earth is nuked 2180-the capitol sends in teams to try and find any survivers of the nuclear war 2185-the capitol sets up first add stations for survivers 2190-the first people from the vaults come out and met the capitol 2195-the NCR is made 2205-the first bug war begins on earth against mutated bugs 2210-the bug countinues 2215-the bug war ends 2220-the NCR creates a peace treaty with the capitol 2225- the capitol goes to D.C. to find people 2230-the capitol help victums of the D.C. wastelands 2235-the capitol recives a strange signal from an under water city known as raputre 2240-the first marine unit is sent to the underwater city where the raputre liberation begins 2245-half of the city is under capitol control 2250-all of rapture is under capitol control and rebuilding begins 2255-the city of rapture is open to the public 2260-the capitol colony's begin a revalution for indapendces 2265-the colony's are given there rights and their own planet to call home and the colony republic is created 2270-the war on drugs begins in the capitol and the outter colony's 2275 - the wolf brigade is created to help with the war on drugs 2280-in new port the tank police is created to help with the crime rate 2285-crime in new port goes down by 50% 2290-the drug war in the colony's end but not in the capitol 2295- the council starts operation crack down (to stop any and all mudder, drugs and slave dealing in the capitol) 2305-crime rate in the capitol goes down by 60% 2310-crime rate in new port goes down by 70% 2315-all crime in the capitol is stopped compeletly i am sorry but all military operation from the years 2320-2335 are classified for level 7 clearance only 2340-the second bug war begins on Gamma colony 2345-the bug war spreads to five other colony's Echo, Foxtrot, Hotel, Indego, Delta 2350-a gang war begins in the capitol between the Blackcats and the Hearts